Control, Chapter 1
by pikachu1532
Summary: Marshall Lee feels Gumball..erm. i mean shows gumball how he feels. yes, it's yaoi. if you don't like it, don't read it.


**so this is my first time posting a fanfic online, and I need to know what people think. So pretty please tell me. Here's the stuff I listened to when I wrote this. /playlist/Gumlee+Playlist/88605266**

Control.

-Marshal-

I was at the tree house sitting on Fi's couch. Cake was in the kitchen making waffles and Fionna was sitting next to me. I liked being close to her. Not because I liked her as anything more than a friend, but just because we fit, like we were supposed to be friends. Of course, she was a honey. No way I'm telling her that though. Cake would chew my face off.

"So anyway when we went down the staircase there was this totally math dungeon door with dragons on it and Cake got big and smashed it in. We fought a lump ton of skeletons and gihugic spiders to get to the treasure chamber. We found THIS!" Fi dug around in her backpack and pulled out a giant sparkly pink rock.

"What is it?"

"We don't know. I was gonna stop by the candy castle and ask Bubba if he could tell me. You wanna come with?"

"Pass up a chance to annoy Gummy? Not likely."

"You two are terrible! Oh my glob why don't you just put 'em on the table and measure!" I thought about that for a minute. I blushed slightly and Fionna punched my arm.

"Don't think about it like that, sicko." Cake brought out three huge plates of enormous waffles covered in sticky syrup, effectively cutting off the conversation as she crammed them into her mouth and I slurped the red out of the strawberry syrup.

-Bubba-

I was in the lab when peppermint maid came in to tell me that Fi, Cake, and Marshall were waiting to talk to me. "Send them in immediately!" "Of course sir." I sat down in my desk chair, desperately trying to hide my huge grin from knowing Marshall was here. The door flew open and Cake and Fionna walked in, Marshall floating by their side. He looked up through his lashes at me and nodded slightly.

"What brings you here Fi? There isn't any trouble I hope?"

"Naw. We could have handled something like that by ourselves. Look what we found!" Fionna dropped a huge chunk of something pink and glittering on my desk. Marshall finally spoke "Can you use that super pink brain box of yours and tell us what it is?" I took a closer look at it.

"…is it? No, couldn't be…"

"What Gumball?"

"It looks like something I've only read about. It's an EXTREMELY rare form of candy called Gigus Sacchrus. It hasn't been seen in quantities this large since just after the mushroom wars." Gumball was awed. A discovery this big was unheard of! "I need to study it further. Thank you so much for bringing this to my attention…" I ran to the bookshelf and climbed the ladder. It was time to work.

-Marshal-

Gumball's eyes had practically burst out of his head when he recognized the rock. He was frenzied now, running around his lab, frantically flipping pages in huge books and then running back to the table to compare it to the rock. Fi was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Listen Fi, he's not gonna pay attention to anyone as long as he's working. You and Cake should go home. It's way late."

"Alright Marshal. Don't let him overwork himself."

"'kay. Night Fi." She gave me a two finger salute and walked out with Cake, leaving me alone with the candy prince_. Bubba is so cute when he's working._ It had been a long time since I'd noticed anyone. Sure I thought Fionna was pretty, but she didn't get to me the way Gumball did. Fi was my freind, just that, and she was cool with it. _Would she be okay with me being …gay? Am I gay? I dated girls before and I liked it…Glob. _

"Gumball." No answer. "Bubba." Still nothing. I walked right behind him and just stood there. I was close enough to smell the sugar scent of his skin. It took all of my self control to keep from leaning forward and licking his neck to see if he tasted how he smelled. Instead, I put my hands in front of Gumball's face. He turned slowly.

"Oh. Didn't know you were still here Marshall. Did Fionna and Cake go?"

"Yeah. A while ago actually." He looked bummed about not getting to hang with them.

"I'm still here if you want to do something…" he smiled, and I felt the inside of my chest just glow. He was so cute glob damn it.

"Thanks Marshall. I'm done here anyway." He yawned "sorry, I'm really tired. I haven't slept in almost three days. I can't imagine what it must be like for you Marshal."

"I do have to sleep sometimes you know." He was seriously nodding off now. So lumping adorable! "Want my help getting upstairs?" he nodded sleepily. I gently pulled his lab coat off and hung it on a peg near the door. "C'mon your royal pinkness." Gumball slouched against my shoulder as we left the laboratory. It was at least six flights of stairs to get to his room in the top floor of the castle. "I'm just gonna carry you Bubba." He was practically asleep on his feet now that the excitement of his discovery had worn off. I scooped him up and held him against my chest so he wouldn't bang into the sides of the staircase as I floated up. His eyes were closed and his breathing had deepened. He looked so young; so free from the worry of running a kingdom. I planted a quick kiss on his forehead. He murmured something in his sleep, and for a second, I almost hoped he'd wake up.

We eventually reached Gumball's door. I shifted him over onto my left arm and opened it gently so as not to wake him up. I used my toe to open it and wrapped my other arm back around Gumball. I couldn't help it. I gently ran my hand over his perfect ass. He didn't react. Bummer. He would have blushed so hard if he was awake. His neck was looking a little darker pink than usual. I shifted his weight in my arms so I could see his face. He bit his lip and scrunched his eyes shut.

"What's wrong Gummy?" he turned his face away without answering.

"Put me down please Marshall." I kept my arms where they were. Once he realized I wasn't going to put him down, he tried to peel my arms away. I smirked to myself. _Nice try Bubba._

"Marshall. Put me down NOW!"

"Nah. I think I'll keep you a bit longer. Why do you want to get away so quickly all the sudden?" he blushed deep pink. It made me very thirsty.

"…why the lump did you touch my buns Marshall?" I smirked.

"Just couldn't help myself Bubba. You're just too perfect. It was only a matter of time before my self control slipped." His face got pinker than I had ever seen it before. "you see Gummy, your ass is like a beautiful guitar. I just want to stroke and play with it." Gumball put his hands over his face. After a moment, he peeked out between his fingers. It was lumping adorable.

"Marshall, are you gay?"

"If I had to identify with anybody, I'd say I'm probably bi. How about you Bubba?"

"Didn't you ever wonder why I don't have a girlfriend?"

"Figured you were just too busy for a relationship." I set him down on the bed on his back and floated a few inches above him.

"So Gumgum, how about it?"

"W-what?" I rolled my eyes.

"You and me. Will you go out with me? Or are you too embarrassed to be seen with a king?" he swallowed and bit his lip again.

"How about we go on a date first before we decide anything." I grinned.

"Sure. Tomorrow night, leave your window open. Night princy." I pecked him on the cheek and was gone before he could say anything. _High five Marshall! You finally got a date with gumwad. _


End file.
